


【mob居】你戳他干嘛啊

by Oranjutintin6



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, all居 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranjutintin6/pseuds/Oranjutintin6
Summary: 预警：mob 轮奸 强迫 灌药，脏 很脏
Kudos: 69





	【mob居】你戳他干嘛啊

我进房间的时候，他已经浑身柔软地躺在男人的臂弯里。

男人温柔地抚摸他的头发，时而疼惜地低头吻他的额角。他闭着眼睛，睡得很踏实。

如果不是下半身的场面过分香艳，我甚至以为这是无比温馨的哄睡环节。

他的红色外套被褪去，搭在沙发上，而裤子已被褪到大腿根，露出纯白的内裤。男人另一手隔着内裤一下一下揉弄着他的前端。

他对这场亵玩无知无觉，而是乖乖地任凭被男人诱导出的前液将内裤浸透，一如他平时乖乖的模样。甚至不知道屁股下面垫着男人梆硬的玩意儿，正缓慢地蹭着解馋。

我走近了，伸出手插进牛仔裤边缘，隔着内裤揉捏起肖想已久的小屁股。不知是内裤的材质合手，还是下面的软肉实在弹性可嘉，我一时间竟像在玩一个注水的气球。肉浪在我手下逃窜，于是我一用力，将臀瓣掐得下陷，坏心地留下我的足迹。

我和男人对视一眼，就读懂了对方的意思，我们如此默契，不然怎么会暗通沟渠联手吃到了这块肥肉。大明星每每流连在彩排现场，无疑是对我们的引诱。站在那里本就惹人注目，又如此敬业地一次次联排，走位。甚至眨着大眼睛反复向你确认动作，满是真诚。谁能不喜欢他呢？我们甚至在给他整理仪表时，都要趁机戳他一下揩揩油。占了大便宜似的。

然而这种喜爱在他正式登台那刻达到顶峰，突然明白了他坐拥千万粉丝的狂热是再正常不过的事了。因为对我等凡人而言，只是灵魂向神明归位罢了。

然而大明星着了他们的道，真诚的信任全然被他们利用。下了舞台便迷迷糊糊地喝了茶水，又迷迷糊糊地被带到陌生的休息室。于是一切水到渠成。

他的条纹衫还带了一点汗水，头发也是台上一丝不苟的样子。拆礼物大概是最值得期待的时刻，我和男人没等同伙过来，就预先动手了。

我拎着裤腿扯下牛仔裤，他把条纹衫撩起脱下，又一起扯下了最后的遮羞布。于是这玉做的人就完全展现在我们面前。在囊袋下竟有一处蜜穴，这位百变的明星竟有这样不为人知的秘密。他长着两套器官。

我和男人的性器早已挺立，此刻哪里还有心思照顾他的胸口，他的唇。着了魔一般开拓起他的两个洞穴。把他的腿架起，我们各深入一根手指做扩张。那两处人迹罕至，紧得不像话。一边抠挖，一边撸动他半勃的性器，要唤醒他体内的欲望为我们服务。他的妙处生得浅，寻找片刻便摸到了，我没有迟疑便狠厉戳刺那点，于是他的雌穴边哭便颤抖着吐出股股甜水。而他的后穴，已被男人的手指不停捣弄画圈，男人伸进两指迫不及待地要抓紧给他扩张。

“急什么，别弄伤他。”于是他才稍稍冷静一点。“弄伤了就不好玩了。”

“我看你才不会，我来。”

他一把推来了我，掰开朱儿肉嘟嘟的阴唇，在层叠中找到了圆圆的一点。他低下头用舌尖试探地一刮，那里便羞得一缩。他得意地笑了起来，更熟稔地舔舐起阴蒂。朱朱一下子便被激得踢动双腿，我连忙按住。

“是不是要醒了？”

“老兄，放心，我还加了媚药。等着点吧。”

未雨绸缪，能干大事。

他加大范围，在雌穴的周围用舌面舔舐起来。朱朱终于忍不住喉头的呻吟，可是，也许他天生羞涩，此时的呻吟也压抑在喉头。

男人用将舌头深入雌穴，模拟抽插的动作一下下肏干起来。朱朱的腿直接勾上了他的肩膀，挺腰把穴口更凑向他。我们对他这一反应很是吃惊，又颇有成就感。

他很快达到了高潮，前端射出了白浊的水花。就像一朵花被情欲蒸得突然绽放，美极了。  
探进手指，两处已经被开拓得差不多。

我叫那男人坐在床上，从腋下抱起朱朱，送到男人怀抱里。男人扶着性器，对着朱朱的后穴，而我手下渐渐收了力，朱朱便没了依靠，一屁股把那跟性器全吃了进去。

从头到底的包容让男人舒服得叹气，而朱朱却没那么舒服，纵然媚药已渐渐起效，可身体被捅开得痛楚还是让他哼哼起来。他向来被照顾得好，哪里吃过这样的苦。

男人倒是就着这样的呻吟愈战愈勇，而我只疼惜地给朱朱顺气，又亲又哄。等到他的呻吟变了调，像猫爪子挠人心的时候，我知道我可以进去了。

我把他的腿举到我的臂弯，于是那处蜜穴张开了嘴欢迎我。而后穴正在被人大力肏干，穴口全是白沫。我是这场表演的摄像师，我曾躲在监视器后面借着高清仪器窥探过他的每一处。而现在他离我这样近，每一处褶皱都毫无保留得呈现在我面前，比镜头前更有质感和张力。而我这时候竟还保持了专业素养，用眼睛捕捉到了他爽得蜷曲的脚趾，上下抖动的喉结，和挂着泪水的眼角。

短宾相接，我冲了进去。那处竟有丝绒般的质感，我不自主地挺动腰身运动起来。而那薄薄的小腹，现在被两个几把填满，撑得有了形状。

朱朱一直哭，一边摇头，嘴里模糊地喊着不要了，不要了。

但那处火热的温度让我们两人都爱不释手，两个几把像在竞争似的，在隔壁相互对垒。比谁捅得更深，而这样的恶性竞争把我们的头脑烧得短路，一时间哭喊声都被我们屏蔽在外。

而合作又寓于竞争之中，我们两都坏心眼地往两处腺体上顶，顶得朱朱终于张着嘴巴发不出话，迷迷蒙蒙的眼睛微张，眼底满是情欲。眼泪也不知道擦了。

他被我们捣得瘫软如泥，终于被甩上欲望的巅峰，前端猛地射出精，喷在我的胸口上。而雌穴也迎来了潮吹，吹出了滚烫的汁水，淋在我的性器上。我们哪里舍得退出去，在穴口里磨蹭。而这次，我们达成了微妙的默契，一进一退。你深一点，我便退出一点；你让位，我便进去。朱朱腔内已经全是液体，哪里还受得住，恢复了点意识便喊着“好涨……好涨……啊……出去……”

然而这时，开门声响起，又有人来了。

歹徒内斗怎么行，既然这场酣甜的性事由我们合力部署，胜利果实又怎能不分享呢。

“那边都安排好了？”我问。

“都办妥了，朱朱和我们一起吃庆功宴。都串好了，别漏嘴。”

对，对我们来说，确实是庆功宴，而且是自助餐。而我们也会尽力把朱朱也喂饱。

我们两退了出去，给他们让位。当然，我们也不闲着，照顾起朱朱的胸口。

我们跪在他的两边，一人一边逗弄起胸口的红果子，时而用手掌整体揉搓。他的胸脯比平常男子大一点，蓬松柔软，手感极好。

下面的席位由朱朱的舞蹈教练负责。

他说，“他跳舞真的不算有天赋，韧带紧，拉不开。自己也害羞，真的挺难指导的。”

这句抱怨倒像激起民愤似的，七嘴八舌，“行了行了，少拿专业的眼光给他挑刺，一个演员跳成这样难道还不好。”

“你不喜欢走就是了。”

舞蹈教练自知说错了话，又改口道。“哎我不是那个意思，我知道怎么拉筋，我给他开开腿，给大家享受享受。”

大家这才消停，放下手等他动作。他把朱朱腿分开，做出劈叉的姿势按在床上，压着他的背给他拉筋。朱朱疼得大哭，伸着手往前够，痛苦地揉皱手下的床单。

众人心疼，“你也太狠心了，别继续了。”

“一会儿就好，外行人不懂。”过了一会儿，他把朱朱翻过来，在腿根的韧带上按着一个穴位揉捏。

“行了，来吧。”

舞蹈教练像是要展示他的成果一样，主动让位让后面的人尝试。

有人过来，那里早就被我们弄得泥泞不堪，因此十分容易从正面进入。他把朱朱的双腿放到肩膀，身体往下压。而我们惊奇地发现，朱朱的腿能一直压到胸口，柔韧度真的好了不少。  
于是我们一个一个尝试，把他折了又折，弯了又弯。每个人都尽力要把前人的精液挤出去，只留下自己的气味。

有人尝试了新的体位，从侧面进入他。而朱朱的一条腿被他勾着，侧入能进到最深的地方，  
他的双手环着朱朱的腰，狠狠地掐着，留下青青紫紫的痕迹。

我们也不甘示弱，有人吞吐朱朱的前端，有人在他胸口吮出斑驳的红痕。还有人直接把性器塞到那张有笑弧的嘴里，直挺挺一直顶到朱朱的喉头。

他被我们压榨，嘴巴被堵着不能说话，肚子也痉挛着。但不知是不是因为有女性器官的缘故，他的两处穴口都很小，也因此不论这么进入，都是如此紧致丝滑。

他早就浸泡在媚药里沉沉浮浮，吃着我们的东西还不够，自己的手也伸出来，要捏自己乳粒解馋。

这可不行，有人扯过他的手撸动狰狞的性器。

后来他被人扶起，支棱出跪着的姿势，一人从他后面进入，还粗暴地打着他的屁股。先轻轻地两边拍着，拍一下便用中指蹭过穴口，让他痒得扭腰躲避，给足了甜头之后，便重重地来一巴掌，朱朱爽得当即射了出来。

同时，有人用手抠挖朱朱的雌穴，专心地捣出过量的水花。

有人仰面躺在他身下，迷恋地舔舐他的性器，时而吹一口凉气，激得美人又战栗起来。

他的身上被装饰上细细的金链子，把胸脯挤得像在哺乳期。那条从脖子蔓延到下腹的身体链，  
把他衬得更高级，像被魔鬼拖入泥沼的堕落天使。而链子的尾端束缚着他的性器，让他无论被怎么肏干都再也不能射出一滴，只能无助地承受着叠加的快感，用后头的两个穴止痒。

他精致的发型早就凌乱，身上全是污迹，而原本洁白的身子已被折磨得通红。

他叫得越来越浪，叫人进来，进来。又说出去，出去。

我们都笑话他的骚浪，想素日天真的小偶像竟如此好玩。

有人把他从背后抱起，就着把尿的姿势边走边肏他，他这样被抱着，没有可搭手的地方，全部重量都支在那一根上，走一步便碰到要命的点。

有人环在他周围托着他，抚摸着他，给他顺气，吻干他的眼泪。

灯光师说他还准备了一个房间，那里有顶级的灯光设备，能映照出朱朱最美的样子。  
就这么被簇拥着，我们换了一个房间，夜还很长。


End file.
